(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having a read mode (to be referred to as dynamic reading hereinafter) while an original is being moved, and a read mode (to be referred to as a static reading hereinafter) when an original is set at a predetermined position while an optical system for reading the original is being moved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional original reading/recording apparatus used in a facsimile system of the like, only dynamic reading is performed in such a manner that an original image is read by a CCD and is converted to a digital signal, and the digital signal is compressed and is sequentially stored in an image buffer memory. At the reception side, the compressed data is decoded, and decoded data is printed out at a printer.
When this apparatus is used in a local mode, i.e., when the apparatus is used as a normal copying machine without using a communicating image buffer memory in the copy mode, only one copy is obtained even if two or more copies are required. When two or more copies are required, the original is set and is repeatedly read the number of times corresponding to the number of copies required, resulting in cumbersome operation.